


The bet

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gen, Persuasion - Freeform, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki or Sherlock? How do you choose between the two? Let them elaborate...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bet

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at a drabble...

"But I am a Prince!"

"Please, you highness. I can smell the daddy issues mixed with the obessive need to grab at the reins. Not everyone enjoyed _Fifty shades of Grey_."

"You may be the smartest of your kind but I've lured many a maiden to my chambers."

"How many of them had a say in the matter? But yes while I'm indeed smart, I only am because no one ever thinks."

"How about that one? Just say yes or no, no deductions."

"I'm not going to look, let's just go then."

Loki followed Sherlock across the bar.

Both sets of eyes wondered to the young woman sitting by herself on a bar stool. Her hair was three different colors and was twisted up into a loose bun with a few single strands falling to her face. She wore glasses and was reading a book as she nursed her drink. They each took a seat on either side of her.

"Jameson whiskey."

"Water, cold tap, clean glass."

They each stared at the young woman as she turned her page and sighed, not noticing them. The man nodded for the prince to start.

"Excuse me?"

"Fuck off."

He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's not you," she sighed and closed her book. "I'm just not in the mood. Two guys sat on either side of me at the same time and if that doesn't raise suspicion then I don't know what does."

"Well, we were wondering if you could help us with something," said Sherlock. "We're trying to see who would be a better choice to seducing a woman into bed."

She giggled as she sipped her drink.

"Really now? And you need me to decide who I'd choose. Why don't you go find a slutty Teeny-Bopper to do that for you. I meant it when I said that I wasn't in the mood."

"Actually," stated Sherlock, "You will do fine."

"And why is that?"

Loki rolled his eyes wait braced himself for the deduction.

"Even though you don't see yourself as _pretty,_ you have made simple enhancement to your features, such as your blond streaked hair showing your natural roots, the Monroe Red lipstick that you continuously wear from the small bits of chapped skin on your lips and the spanx under your simple knee length skirt. You aren't looking for a simple lay in a bar by the reading glasses and the simple studs in your ears. You reading a book on writing, have rejected four men now as your facial features give off a look of shock but you choose to drown out the emotion with cheap Smirnoff meaning you've been dumped and knew it was to end soon. Now you only seek the comfort in being alone."

He nods his head as he sipped his water. She took a breath and stared blankly to him.

"Holy shit, can I lick your mind?"

"Um, no."

"I'm not gonna lie, that was impressive."

"If that was impressive then imagine of the things I would all ready know about you, that you didn't and how you'd react to certain touches. Know what part of you goes weak from my tongue. I would play you like my violin and your body would break in pleasure as you came undone."

She sat for a moment with a poker face, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Wow..."

"Was there anything that was wrong," asked Loki as he came back to the conversation.

"The spanx aren't for looks, they help me focus, I don't expect you to understand. I am in shock but not from the break-up. My significant other informed me today that they had a baby on the way and it obviously wasn't going to be with me. I don't need them anyway. Okay, I'm not choosing you because your asexual, you say you can do all these things but how would that benefit you? Sex is a two way or three way street depending on your night. That was quite refreshing but I'm gonna have to say no to you."

She turns in her seat to Loki and waits.

"My mouth and silvertongue would savor every taste of your body that ached from pleasure. My touches could make you tremble until you knees would go weak. I could keep your body writhing for hours. I would bring you to the edge again and again until you are ready to scream to the heavens, Darling, I promise you but only when you are begging me for every last touch. I would show you the stars as you've never seen them before, for I am no mere motral but a dark, lustful prince to bring forth all your desires."

She bit her lips as her finished her drink, coughing into a laughing fit as Loki shook his head that left a smile on Sherlock's face.

"You are probably a female's wet dream come true but I don't know, there's something about you that's not right. First off, you kinda come off as creepy but its hot in a way. It really is. Second, you seem to like to be on top and I'm more a bit dominate myself so we'd just be two alpha dogs fighting for the prize. I'm gonna have to say no as well. Sorry, boys."

Sherlock folded his hands as the young woman slipped off her bar stool with her book in hand.

"So dispite our flaws, you still wouldn't have either of us?"

"No," she giggled.

"Why not?" asked Loki irked.

"Because, boys, I'm gay, but thanks for the memories."

She disappeared into the restroom as Loki smirked misheviously. Sherlock watched him snap his fingers as he changed from a prince to a young woman. His long black hair flows around his short green strapless dress that shows off his rather natural bosoms and long legs. His heels were tall enough for him to manage as he finished his whiskey.

"Okay, now that is cheating."

"Suck it, Holmes," winked Loki. He turned to the restroom door in his new form as his voice changed to something beautiful and feminine. "I've got a date."

 


End file.
